


Puddle Jumping

by orphan_account



Series: 'Imagine Your OTP' 100 Word Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar takes Castiel puddle jumping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddle Jumping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
> Based on this post from 'Imagine Your OTP' tumblr: Imagine your OTP getting caught in a rainstorm and going puddle jumping together.

"Lighten up."

"We're not children, Balthazar, and we are at war."

Balthazar folded his arms and frowned; his stern expression was marred by rainwater dripping from the end of his nose. 

"Just five minutes. Promise."

Castiel hesitated, then relented with a heavy, long-suffering sigh. "Very well. What should I do?"

"Here." Balthazar took his hand, coaxing him forwards. He stopped at the edge of a large puddle, pausing before jumping in. Water splashed them both. It took several tries but Castiel finally found simply joy in it, and forgot about the war for five minutes. 

Balthazar considered it a success.


End file.
